Spike's Dream
by Sexy-Angel16
Summary: Spike is on a 5 billion w bounty hunt, only to find the bounty is on HIS head! Spike sees a brown-haired beauty in black leather come to save him. One thought crosses his mind b4 he blacks out,"Julia"
1. So Much for a Boring Saturday

okay, before you start reading there are some things u need to know. . . 

NAME: Spike's Dream GENRE: Romance; Action/Adventure; Slight Angst CLAIMER: I own Dream Star and the Fantasy (ship name), and all extra characters!  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Cowboy Bebop, sadly never will!  
WARNINGS:-sexual suggestions -violence -slight angst RATING: R

Here is my character bio for Dream Star. . .

NAME: Dream Star EYES: honey-brown AGE: 26 CLOTHES: black leather bodysuit, black leather trenchcoat WEAPONS:-duel glocks -sniper rifle -tranquilizing gun -large knife -high-powered sniper rifle -ice pick -bowie knife -2 extra handguns -grenade launcher ABILITIES: Dream is a girl who grew up on the streets. She quickly learned to defend herself and taught herself martial arts. She had no skills that she could us as a job, so she became a bouny hunter.

Okay now. . .on to chapter 1!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: BORED

Lazy, brown eyes slowly opened, he sat up and looked around. Jet was yelling at Faye, who was yelling back, Edward was yelling at her computer, and Ein was running in circles barking.

'This noise is enough to drive a man insane,' he thought, yawning. He got up and walked out of the busy ship to the grassy hill ahead.

Once there he layed back on the grass, his hands behind his head, thinking. He could almost see her face in the sunrise. Blue eyes smiling at him, Julia. Longe, blonde, hair, Black leather bodysuit, beautiful body, cheerful laugh, even the way she said his name. A tear escaped his eye and fell onto the soft grass. Even after nearly three years, the thought of his love still brought tears to the cowboy's eyes. Yes, Spike Spiegal cried.

-CB-

Faye and Jet soon noticed Spike was gone. Edward started to worry when after about an hour, he did not return.

Jet looked out the window to see a lonely-looking Spike sitting, head in hands, with uncontrolable tears wetting the earth.

"Found him," Jet said," but I think he'd rather be left alone for awhile."

Faye put her head down," It's about her isn't it?"

"Probably, I wouldn't disturb him though."

"Why not?" Faye asked," Maybe I can help him."

"He was taught never to cry. Spike grew up on the streets, he was a gangster. He doesn't really like talking baout it. He doesn't know I know as much as I do, and he doesn't know that you know _anything_!" Jet said sighing.

"He just looks so sad."

"He's had a hard life, I think anyone would be after what he's been put through."

-CB-

Spike sat up and dried his eyes,_'Look at me_,' he thought,_'I'm sitting here crying over a girl!_' he stood up. Julia had been on his mind for the past few days, because today at 5:00 was the first time he ever saw her. He walked back toward the Bebop and hoped no one noticed how red his eyes were.

-CB-

Jet and Faye decided to continue as normal, Ein was running around again, Jet returned to his argument with Faye, and Edward began typing again.

-CB-

Spike hesistated before opening the door, wondering whether they'd seen him. He drew a breath, then walked inside. He was relieved to see that everything was back to normal. He walked straight to his room and grabbed his laptop. H echecked out some of the newer bountyhead websites. He was looking at about three, four million woolong bountyheads when the 'You've got mail' sign popped up. He clicked on it and began reading.

_**"Hello Cowboy,  
I've got a really big bountyhead for you. Come to the intersection at 45th Street to pick him up. Oh, and I forgot to tell you this one's worth over 3 billion woolongs. Name's Richard Simmons. Look him up if you don't trust me.  
-Signed-  
Bounty Hunter Anonymous"**_

Spike looked at the screen, rubbed his eyes, and re-read the window. He then looked up Richard Simmons' most recent location. It was near 45th Street! He grabbed his jacket and guns, he added a few switchblades to his weaponry in case of emergency. He walked back into the living room.

"You want some lunch?" asked Faye.

"No, I gotta job to do. I just received an email stating that Richard Simmons is in custody. Someone wants me to go and pick him up," Spike told them, grabbing a bottle of Vodka and a pack of cigs.

"Hmmmm. . .sounds fishy to me. Want us to go with you?" Jet asked.

"No. I'm going on alone today," Spike put down the now empty bottle and opened the door," I'll see you guys later."

Spike pulled a cig from his pack and lit it. He jumped in his personal ship and flew away.

-CB-

Jet and Faye looked at each other, Jet shook his head. Spike had been so depressed lately, he hadn't wanted to do anything.

"Well we'd better follow him," Faye voiced Jet's thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess so. He might act irrationally and do something stupid that could get him killed," So much for a boring Saturday."

* * *

**Please R&R! I SHALL USE THE FLAMES TO MAKE TOASTY MARSHMELLOWS WHICH ME, SPIKE, FAYE, JET, EDWARD, AND EIN WILL EAT TOGETHER!**


	2. Bounty Head

**Okay, here's chapter 2! please RR! thanx for the reviews everyone!**

**CHAPTER 2: BOUNTYHEAD**

Jet and Faye watched as Spike flew away; Ein stopped running around and layed down on the couch. Ed got up and threw a pair of keys at Jet.

"I get it, Faye let's go," Jet said hopping into the driver's seat of his pod.

* * *

As Spike entered the freeway, he pulled a faded picture out of the side pannel. He looked at his lost love,'I can't do this right now. I have a job to do,' he put the picture away. Spike pulled off the main road and turned right. He knew these streets all too well; after all, he'd grown up on them. After going through a maze of roads and alleys, he finally pulled up to 45th street and into the nearest alley.

"Bounty Hunter Anonymous? It's me, Spike," he called as he jumped out of his ship.

"Yeah we're here," came a high-pitched voice,"all of us!" Spike looked around and noticed that there were about ten men behind him,"we have you surrounded. Don't even try to run."

"So who the hell are you guys?" Spike asked lighting a cigarette.

"That won't be to your advantage to know," the talllest one laughed,"all of us have brand new G-20's."

"Well guys, I'm actually impressed," Spike laughed," for a bunch of faggots, ya'll did allright," he flicked his cigarette at them.

"Don't move or we'll drop you!" one warned.

"You forget, you blow you bounty if you blow me away," Spike stated calmly.

"Don't be cute, Spike," Richard held a G-20 to his chest,"you can't afford to."

Spike reached for his pocket, hoping to get his gun when the man in front of him cocked his gun,"Alright, I get it," he took out a lighter,"all I'm getting is a light," Spike light up a cigarette and took along drag,"So. . .what are you planning?" he noticed their semi-shocked faces,"Hey now, if ya'll are gonna bring me in, I'm at least curious to what it's about and how you're planning on takin' me; alive."

"Oh, we'll get you, one way, or another," said Richard sarcastically," they'll still take you half-dead," he laughed,"take him down, boys!"

"Well why don't we. . ." Spike started to compromise. Spike knew there was no way in hell he could take on ten men, especially since he'd packed light today,"just settle this like adul. . ." he started to finish, when a bullet hit him point-blank in the chest. Spike clutched his wound to stop the bleeding, and tumbled to his right,'Dammit!' he mantally cursed himself,'It's just my luck! I get the hell beat out of me on the day I am supposed to relax!' he drew his guns and shot at his foes, while running towards his ship.

"He's getting away! Shoot him!" Richard screeched,"we need Jet, Faye, and Edward too!"

'Jet, Faye, and Ed!' spike thought in surprise,' why would they want them? How do they even know i work with them?' a sharp, stinging pain struck his ankle, and down he went. He kept shooting at them.

* * *

Meanwhile long, brown, hair flowed behind a black leather trenchcoat. Her Harley roaring as she raced to 45th Street,'I've gotta get there before they do!' she thought,'I CAN'T let this one go! If I lose one more bountyhead, I won't be able to pay for my. . .'she pusher her hair out of her eyes, she couldn't bear to think about it. She'd needed to go to the hospital for about three months now. The memory came back to her about her best friend, Andrea.

FLASHBACK. . .

Andrea had laughed and played with her ever since she could remember. Then, one day she didn't see Andrea. She went to her friend's house, only to find her ill. Andrea was a healthy girl, she rarely got sick.

"Drea?" she asked, thinking she was asleep.

"Yes," the frail girl turned over and answered.

"You allright, Drea?"

"I'm just sick, I'll get over it, soon."

END FLASHBACK. . .

A tear fell and she pushed it away, she'd watched her friend die, hideously, because she didn't have enough money to pay for her treatments. Drea had layed in bed, or sat in wheelchair ever since then.

She sped up slightly,'Spike Spiegel,' she said mentally,'you're mine!"

* * *

Spike stood up and dabbed at the blood on his cheek with his sleeve. He wondered how long they'd been kicking him around,'Well there's really no point in tryin to fight back when there's 5 G20's in my face!' he winced.

"Allright guys, we don't want to kill him!" Richard stopped them," put him in the ship, and let's get him out of here," the man began to pick Spike up and drag him away. Spike was struggling to remain conscious and finad a way to get out of this nightmare.

* * *

Racing as fast as her Harley'd go, she looked ahead. She began slowing down to bypass them. One of the cars pulled out of an intersection and almost hit her. She swerved and ramped a policecar, accelerating. She knew they would would have her if she tried to go straight; so she took a bit of a detour, deciding to to lead the cops straight to her bountyhead,'Maybe they'll come in handy,' she snickered.

"Hold out for another five minutes, Spike," she said through clenched teeth.

Sirens blared behind her as she pulled up to the alley. She saw a large ship in front of her,'That must be Spike's! I hope he's allright and still unscathed!' she parked her bike on the curb. A policeman pulled a large AR-35c on her. She looked at him, impressed,"Good! You're from a SWAT team! Ya'll are gonna need those!" she ran toward the end of the alley," follow me, stupid!" she didn't need to ask twice, the team jumped from their van and ran past Spike's ship, into the alley.

She looked around and saw Richard beating up HER bountyhead! She drew an eletric shock gun and shot him in the chest.

* * *

Richard looked down at Spike in rage, thinking Spike had shot him he took out his knife, and raised it to strike. Suddenly, his hand wouldn't work, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was an electric shock wave.

* * *

"Party's over boys!" she walked forward and blew the smoke away from the barrel of her gun," Now give me Spike Spiegel and I'll let you live," she cocked her gun," if I like you."

* * *

Still struggling for consciousness, Spike sat up. That's when he saw her, his heart raced and his head reeled.

"Julia?" he whispered. Was it her? Maybe she hadn't died! The long hair hadn't changed and neither had her outfit! Same bodysuit, just a tid-bit more low-cut; but hey! who's complaining? All that mattered was the fact she was there! He let himself slip into sleep, peacefully.

* * *

**Okay ya'll get out your keyboards and begin reviewing! I thank you all!**

**_See ya later, Space Cowboy. . ._**


End file.
